The words xe2x80x9ccomprising,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9chaving,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cincluding,xe2x80x9d and other forms thereof, are intended to be equivalent in meaning and be open ended in that an item or items following any one of these words is not meant to be an exhaustive listing of such item or items, or meant to be limited to only the listed item or items.
Riding wheel board vehicles is becoming popular as a recreational pastime and sport. One type of wheel board vehicle is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,237 B1, and an embodiment of the wheel board vehicle discussed in this patent is believed to be sold by Design Science Pty. Ltd. of South Fremantle, Australia under the trademark Dirtsurfer. This wheel board vehicle includes a rigid frame having front and rear wheels mounted to the frame, a support structure between the wheels that is attached to the frame, and a manually actuated brake. The front wheel is between a pair of support arms extending from the front end of the frame and is mounted to pivot and turn. The rear wheel is mounted between a pair of support arms extending from the rear end of the frame to only rotate and not pivot. The axles of the front and rear wheels are along the central longitudinal axis of the frame, and the wheels are exactly in-line when the vehicle is traveling in a straight line.
The rider stands on the support structure while riding the vehicle. The rider first places one foot on the support structure and, with the other foot, pushes on the ground to start the vehicle moving. Starting is one of the more problematic aspects of using a wheel board vehicle, because the vehicle instead of moving in a straight line may turn due to the front wheel pivoting either clockwise or counter-clockwise. Once the vehicle is moving, the rider places both feet on the support structure with his or her body facing generally towards either the starboard side or port side of the vehicle and the rider""s head turned to look forward towards the front wheel. To turn the vehicle, the rider moves his or her body to change the center of gravity of the vehicle/rider mass. For example, leaning to the right causes the vehicle to turn to the right, and leaning to the left causes the vehicle to turn to the left.
The front pair of support arms has a front yoke between the arms mounted to pivot. These front support arms, however, limit the maximum turning angle of the front yoke and the front wheel to 10xc2x0 or less. Consequently, the vehicle cannot make sharp turns. Any increase in turning angle, even a few degrees, would greatly improve the maneuverability of the vehicle. The front pair of support arms also acts like rigid beams and flexes very little, if at all, when the front wheel strikes a bump, branch, rock, or other obstacle. The shock of riding over an obstacle can cause the rider to lose his or her balance and fall off the vehicle.
The manually actuated brake employs a conventional brake pad assembly used in many bicycles to stop the vehicle. The brake pad assembly includes a pair of pads positioned on opposite sides of the rim of the rear wheel. A lever mounted to the frame to pivot when the rider bears against it with his or her calf pulls on a cable attached to the pads to move them towards each other and engage the rim. A spring return separates the pads when the rider disengages by ceasing to apply pressure to the lever with his or her calf.
This invention, with its several desirable features, is summarized in the CLAIMS that follow. After reading the following section entitled xe2x80x9cDETAILED DESCRIPTION OF SOME EMBODIMENTS OF THIS INVENTION,xe2x80x9d one will understand how the features of this invention provide its benefits. The benefits of this invention include, but are not limited to: (i) shock absorption, (ii) an aid to make it easier to start riding the vehicle, (iii) a greater turning angle of the front wheel for sharper turns, and (iv) a more convenient to use, easy to store, and a less costly and easier to assemble, brake. Without limiting the scope of this invention as expressed by the claims that follow, some, but not all, of its features are:
One, it may include an intermediate portion including a board on which a rider stands while riding the vehicle, and a frame having a front end and a rear end carrying a rear wheel. A front wheel is mounted to a support arm on the front end to pivot. The board may have a substantially planar top surface, and the frame has a central longitudinal axis, and the support arm is in a reference plane that cuts through the longitudinal axis lengthwise and that is substantially at a right angle to the planar surface of the board. In one embodiment, the support arm is in a plane that is at an angle between about 15 and about 75 degrees with respect to the reference plane. The frame may be collapsible. In such instance, typically the intermediate portion of the frame includes a hinge member. This hinge member enables the frame to have (i) a collapsed position where the front and rear wheels are adjacent to each other and the board is to one side of the adjacent wheels and (ii) an extended position where the front and rear wheels are displaced from each other and the board is between these wheels. In one embodiment, the wheels have a diameter of from about 8 to about 26 inches, and in one embodiment the wheels are tires having a width of from about xc2xd to about 10 inches.
Two, only a single support arm having an outboard end extends from the front end. A front yoke may be attached by a pivot member to the outboard end for lateral rotation. This pivot member may be above, or partially above and partially below, or entirely below, an axle of the front wheel. This front yoke carries the front wheel that is turned as the front yoke is rotated by a rider while standing on the board moving his or her body to change the center of gravity of the vehicle/rider mass. A front wheel axle may be mounted to the front yoke and a rear wheel axle may be mounted between a pair of stationary support members. The front yoke may comprise a pair of elements that each have first and second ends. The first ends may be connected to a pivot member at the outboard end of the support arm, and the second ends may point inward in substantially the same direction as the longitudinal axis when the wheels are in line.
Three, the support arm may be tubular and serve as a torsion bar. In one embodiment, the support arm is to one side of the front wheel and positioned to enable the yoke to rotate through a turning angle of at least about 13 degrees in both clockwise and counter-clockwise directions. In one embodiment, the support arm is positioned above the front wheel to enable the yoke to rotate through a turning angle of at least about 20 degrees, for example, from about 20 to about 45 degrees, in both clockwise and counter-clockwise directions. Stops members may be positioned so that the maximum turning angle of the yoke is the same in both clockwise and counter-clockwise directions. In one embodiment, the support arm comprises a pair tubular members positioned side by side in parallel and partially surrounding the front wheel to provide an open lower side that allows a portion of the front wheel to project through this lower side.
Four, in one embodiment, the board may have a generally rectangular configuration having a first pair of opposed sides that are longer than a second pair of opposed sides. The first pair of opposed sides each may have generally concave edges. One of the second pair of opposed sides may have a front edge and the other of the second pair of opposed sides may have a rear edge that is generally concave. Each side of the first pair of opposed sides may have a rear portion that tapers inward and terminates at the rear edge. The board has a front end that may have a maximum width, a rear end with a maximum width, and a central section with a maximum width, the maximum width of the central section being less than each one of the maximum widths of the front and rear ends. A typical board, for example, has a length of from about 15 to about 36 inches and a width of from about 6 to about 12 inches, and is from about 3 to about 8 inches above ground in a generally horizontal orientation while a rider is standing on the board riding the vehicle.
Five, the vehicle of this invention may include a brake member attached to the frame near the rear wheel in a position to be manually actuated by a rider riding the vehicle to bear against a portion of an outer surface of the rear wheel that contacts the ground as the rear wheel rotates to apply a braking force to the rear wheel. The brake member may include an arm element having a first end attached by a pivot member to the frame and a free end that moves into engagement with the outer surface of the rear wheel upon the rider manually actuating the brake member. Typically, a spring member normally moves the arm element into a position where the free end is disengaged from the outer surface of the rear wheel. In one embodiment, the arm element may have a pad at the free end on a side of the arm element that faces away from the rear wheel. The arm element is sufficiently long so that the pad engages a calf of a leg of the rider while the rider is riding the vehicle and the rider manually actuating the brake member by pressing his or her calf against the pad. Usually, the pad is made of a resilient material that enables the rider to apply the braking force in a controlled manner, increasing or decreasing this force progressively. The pad may have a concave surface facing the calf of the rider while the rider is riding the vehicle.
Six, the vehicle of this invention may include a handle attached to the frame in a generally upright orientation while a rider rides the vehicle. The handle may near the front wheel or the rear wheel, and it may be detachably mounted to the frame. The handle may be rigid and immovable while a rider rides the vehicle, but it may be detachable and its height and orientation may be adjustable. In one embodiment, the handle (a) is mounted to the frame for adjustment by (i) lowering or raising the handle relative to the surface of the board and (ii) rotating the handle clockwise or counter-clockwise, and (b) after adjustment, is secured in a fixed position.
These features are not listed in any rank order nor is this list intended to be exhaustive.